


Books Aren't The Only Thing I Can Recommend

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookstore AU Wincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books Aren't The Only Thing I Can Recommend

Dean nervously tapped his foot. He was only two people away from the beginning of the line. The book was clutched in his hands and his palms were beginning to leak anxious sweat. The fact that the cashier was by far the hottest guy he'd seen in all of his life. He couldn't help but stare into those deep, ocean blue eyes and imagine running his hands through the boy's long locks.

"Snap out of it, Dean. You're straight. Straight, straight strai-" he stopped mumbling to himself, for he was at the front of the line.

His eyes met with those of that oh-so-hot man before him. Boy, was he tall. Dean vaguely head a distant snapping noise, and he awoke from his loving daze to the man snapping at him.

"Sir? You okay?" the really-dreaamy-and-overwhelmingly-tall-man asked.

Dean nodded and gave the man an awkward laughed.

"Oh! Um, sorry..." He apologised, placing the book down on the counter.

"Ah! Stephen King? Cute _and_ nerdy, I see..." the man, whose name tag read Samuel W. said, slightly under his breath.

Though Dean wasn't the type to blush, he felt his face heat.

"If you're into that supernatural kind of stuff, I have tons of Stephen King books you could read. Sadly, there's only one book here and you've got it," Sam said with a sad smile.

Dean was at a loss for words. Was this man _flirting with him?_

"I-I would love to! Are you free tomorrow?" He asked, his tongue a little tied.

Sam laughed, "Funny that you ask, because tomorrow's my only day off, and I'd love to spend it with you."

Sam took out a pen, and wrote his phone number of the back of a stray bookmark before sticking it inside the newly checked out book. Sam winked as he handed the book back to him and Dean left the store with a new book, a date, and some cherry red ears.


End file.
